Tom and Jerry's Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry's neighbors have moved away, but Tom and Jerry are accidentally left behind. The cat and mouse duo are going to have to work together as friends after they try to help their new orphan friend who is being berated and exploited by a greedy guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry, Atticus, and Cherry's parents were helping the couple named Betty and John with their moving.

"Thank you so much for your help," Betty smiled at her soon to be ex-neighbors. "Now the moving men can get everything else."

"No problem, Betty..." Michelle said, she then hugged the woman as she nearly cried. "Call us as soon as you get to your new place."

"Will do." Betty promised.

"You guys have everything?" Cherry asked John as he put some things in the back of their truck while Tom was still asleep in the living room.

"Yes, we do." John said.

"Looks like someone is still asleep." Atticus said.

Then from behind Atticus, Patch appeared. "I'll wake him up." he volunteered, walking up to Tom ready to get him up the only way a canine can get a cat up.

"Thomas? Tom, honey!" Betty called from inside. "Wake up, Tom, we're leaving!"

The cat was still asleep, but saw the Dalmatian puppy. He then remembered what today was. He grabbed his pillow and flipped his bowl onto his head as he was going out to join the humans to move away.

The brown mouse who lived in the house too, not causing too much trouble heard the news, he grabbed his tiny bags and a blanket as he ran out of his hole, going to move away with them too.

"We'll call you when we get there," Betty told Cherry's parents. "We got at least eight hours of driving ahead us... Oh, am I forgetting anything?"

Michelle chuckled, hugging the woman. "It'll be alright... You two have a good time... We'll miss you very much."

"Well, Tom and Jerry are ready to leave." Patch said.

"Come on, honey, we better get ready." John told his wife as he got into the car.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye..." Betty said softly.

"Goodbye, thanks so much for the help on the homework and everything." Cherry waved to the couple.

Betty and John went to their car and waved goodbye as they were just about ready to move away.

"Well, goodbye Tom and Jerry, I hope you and your owners will be happy in your new house." Patch said to the tom cat and the brown mouse.

The cat and mouse waved.

"Come on, guys, let's play video games." Cherry said, taking out a couple of controls and went off with them to her place.

Tom got comfortable, but once he saw Jerry was coming aboard too, he was trying to get rid of him as Betty and John were ready and starting to drive off, following their moving van.

* * *

"I sure am going to miss those two." Patch said.

"Won't be the same without 'em..." Cherry said as she put a game in and held the player one controller since it was her house and she gave controllers to the boys to play with her. "Now which one of you wants to eat my dust first?" she smirked teasingly to them.

"Oh, it's on." Atticus accepted her challenge.

Cherry cackled, she got the game all set up and now they could play. Michelle decided to make them some pizza and gave them a liter bottle of soda pop.

"I'm gonna go and visit Tom and Jerry's old house for old time's sake." Patch said, leaving, already missing the tom cat and the brown mouse.

"Okay..." Cherry and Atticus said, nearly like zombies as they were hooked onto their game already.

Patch rolled his eyes slightly at them and went off. "Humans, I'll never understand them, especially human teenagers and their video games." he said to himself before leaving the house to visit Tom and Jerry's house one last time.

* * *

Betty and John had left, however, Tom and Jerry were there. They looked sad as they watched the humans who took care of them were now gone and there was no way of getting them back. They must have been left behind. Patch was now making his way to the house, hoping to see it one last time before it would be demolished.

Tom did a typical chase with Jerry, then locked the mouse up and bolted the hole shut. He was very angry and unhappy right now and he tried to make himself comfortable. There was an aggressive bulldog who came, wanting to torment Tom since he was home and now without Betty and John around, he had more of a chance to chase the cat and maybe even kill him. Patch was able to hear a bulldog barking and recognized it and thought that he was just hungry, but then he saw that it wasn't, because the bulldog was hungry, but for something else.

"Beat it, kid..." the bulldog snarled to Patch as Tom had rushed back inside the house and locked all the doors and windows, not going outside for the rest of the day.

But the bulldog wasn't going to hurt Tom and Patch was going to make sure of it and telling the Dalmatian puppy to beat it, was a big mistake. The bulldog kicked Patch out of the way as he waited for Tom to come out. But then Patch pulled the bulldog away from Tom, throwing him into a tree, surprising the aggressive dog.

"Leave the cat alone!" Patch growled.

The bulldog did a double take. What kind of puppy was that!?

"Leave Tom alone and never torture him ever again!" Patch growled. "Now go back where you came from!"

The bulldog was too afraid of him to argue and began to run for his life. Patch growled firmly, then went back to his usual puppy size. He then hopped onto the window ledge and looked with one eye open to see that Tom was still in there. Mostly avoiding the dog, but the cat had missed his ride with Betty and John to their new home.

* * *

"Tom!" Patch cheered, already happy to see the tom cat, made his way in.

Tom had recognized Patch's voice and was happy to know that he was there. The cat smiled and hugged the puppy, then pointed outside a little worriedly as though to ask him if that dog was still out there.

"Don't worry, Tom, he won't get you now." Patch assured the cat.

Tom smiled in relief, patting the puppy on the head.

"You're welcome, Tom," Patch said before looking around. "Tom, where's Jerry?"

Tom blinked his yellow and green eyes, giving a shrug with a small smile to make it look like he didn't know, when he actually had a very good idea of where his mouse 'friend' was.

"Tom, what did you do to Jerry?" Patch asked the tom cat, hoping he would tell him the truth.

Tom stood in front of the hammered down and bolted shut mouse hole, shrugging again. Patch sighed, already knowing where Jerry was and made his way to the hammered down and bolted shut mouse hole.

* * *

Jerry sighed as he sat in his tiny couch, twiddling his randomly existent thumbs. Patch then removed the boards from the mouse hole. Jerry blinked in slight shock. He walked out of his hole and saw Patch. He smiled to the puppy and hugged him.

"Hey, Jerry..." Patch smiled, then looked to Tom a little roughly.

Tom smiled nervously and innocently.

"Thomas the cat, I am severely disappointed in you trapping Jerry like that." Patch said.

Tom pouted, looking down to the floor and shuffled his hind leg paw. Jerry looked firm, but patted Tom with a smile to show his forgiveness. Tom smiled back, patting Jerry back.

"Good, I'm glad that you both made up," Patch said, smiling at the two. "So what happened anyways?"

Tom and Jerry gestured to the outside window to show a FOR SALE sign in their front yard now. Their humans were gone and were very unlikely to come back.

"I know about that, but I want to know of how did you two get out of the vehicle?" Patch asked.

Tom and Jerry understood then and then started to blame each other as they explained of how they were accidentally thrown out while the car was moving without them and now they were stuck at the house by themselves without their humans.

"Oh boy," Patch sighed. "Okay, look we'll have to find a way for you two get along and to work together."

Tom and Jerry looked to each other, then folded their arm and turned each other's back on the other.

"Oh boy, this could take a longer than I thought." Patch sighed out of annoyance.

And where it was and where Patch was going to have to endure it, especially with the adventure that him and Tom and Jerry were going to have tomorrow.

* * *

It was now starting to get dark. Tom took out a couch cushion and tried to make himself comfortable. He dusted it a bit before lying it on the floor and he struggled to get comfortable with it due to the horrible conditions of being abandoned after a family move. Betty and John didn't even bother to call or come back for him and he was their pet! How careless of them.

"I'll come back tomorrow to make sure we get you two out of here." Patch said before leaving.

Tom and Jerry nodded to Patch, letting him go.

Cherry looked like a mindless zombie when she was playing Mortal Kombat against Atticus and she was winning with barely any emotion in her face. She bit onto her pizza slice after they finished another round, but she had brutally slaughtered his character. "Sorry, but I warned you about playing this game against me."

"Yeah, I guess I should have taken you seriously, especially playing this game with you." Atticus said.

Patch entered, looking like he was ready to go to bed.

Cherry looked over. "Guess it's bedtime."

Patch yawned and stretched a bit.

"You were gone for an awfully long time." Cherry said, deciding to rest her hands in a small bowl of water.

"Surprised you noticed." Patch chuckled since they were in their video game world.

"Well, we did notice you were gone, only a little while because Cherry was destroying me in the game." Atticus said.

Patch yawned heavily.

"Guess we better go to bed." Cherry said, she didn't sound tired at all, but was going to go to sleep if they were.

"Yeah, now sounds like a perfect time to go to sleep." Atticus said, sounding tired.

"Uh-huh, besides, I have something to do tomorrow that needs for me to be up early." Patch said, tiredly as well.

Cherry went to her bedroom to get her pajamas on while the boys went to her older brother's room which served as a guest room since he didn't live around here anymore.

 _'Tomorrow is going to be the start of a brand new adventure, I just know it.'_ Patch thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everybody was still sleeping. Except for Cherry, she was already awake, but not eating breakfast, she got waffles together for the boys though.

Patch woke up by the scent of waffles and had a feeling of who was making breakfast. "Cherry must be making breakfast... And it smells delicious." he said then, feeling instantly hungry.

Atticus woke up too and decided to go to the kitchen. Cherry rolled up her sleeves as she cracked some eggs and decided to make those with the waffles. She kept a spatula by her, watching over the eggs and keeping water to make the whites nice and fluffy.

"I'll just have one waffle, I'm going back over to the house before it's demolished." Patch said as he entered the kitchen.

"What...?" Cherry didn't fully understand what he meant, she wasn't fully awake just yet.

"Nothing, never mind, I'll just have one waffle, please." Patch said.

"Ooookay..." Cherry said as she briefly left the eggs to get the waffles out of the toaster. "Any butter or syrup?"

"No, thank you." Patch said, "Just a plain waffle, please."

"Okay..." Cherry said as she got a couple of the mini waffles for him, breaking them apart and set them down with a paper towel for him to eat. "You want us to go with you to see Tom and Jerry? Nothing's really happening today."

"No thanks, I can get there myself." Patch said.

Cherry shrugged as she quickly went back to the eggs and salted and peppered them from what she learned from her mother's culinary skills.

"Then again, I might need some company to keep me, Tom, and Jerry company at the house." Patch said.

"Atticus, breakfast!" Cherry called as loud as she could while scooping the eggs onto a plate with the waffles. "Guess he's sleepier than we thought."

"Yeah." Patch said before howling catching his owners attention, causing for the boy to wake up and run down to the kitchen.

"There you are..." Cherry said as she gave him a plate of messy scrambled eggs with dripping yolk. "Sorry, I don't know how to make any other kind of eggs yet."

"It's alright, as long a I have breakfast, I don't care if it looks messy." Atticus said.

Cherry cleaned up the dishes while the boys ate.

"Aren't you going to eat, Cherry?" Patch asked her.

"Not hungry right now." Cherry said, she didn't eat as much breakfast as she used to.

"Um, okay?" Patch and Atticus said out of confusion as they continued to eat.

Cherry finished washing and dried her hands, she was going to sit with them though until they were done eating. Patch finished his breakfast, waiting for Atticus to be done with his breakfast and was going to bring him and Cherry over to Tom and Jerry. Cherry let out a nasty yawn, but followed them as it quickly got into late afternoon.

* * *

It was too late, once they came to see Tom and Jerry, the cat and mouse were looking to their fallen house in sadness and it was nothing but a pile of wood and bricks now. Jerry even let out a cry. Tom wasn't sure what else to do but to walk off and find a new place for himself.

"Guys, I'm so sorry that we couldn't come here sooner," Patch apologized. "So what are you two going to do now?"

Jerry shrugged as he let a tear roll down his cheek.

Cherry bent down and picked up the mouse. "It's okay, dear... We'll work something out... I promise..." she said, very soothingly to the mouse.

Jerry sighed and hugged her thumbs, he then saw Tom was leaving and decided to follow him.

"We better follow them and make sure that nothing bad happens to them." Atticus suggested.

"Yeah..." Cherry said.

Tom and Jerry walked down the streets together, for once not fighting or trying to beat each other up. At least not right now. Tom noticed that Jerry was there, but he sent the mouse away, wanting to be alone. Jerry felt sad about that, but walked the opposite direction. Tom was about to cross the street until a truck zoomed by and it made him phase out as he was walking. Jerry then saw Cherry, Atticus, and Patch and decided to walk with them, even if Tom wanted the mouse to go away.

"You want a lift, Jerry?" Patch asked the brown mouse.

* * *

Jerry smiled and got on the Dalmatian puppy, hanging onto his red collar as he was going to ride him like a car. Patch smiled and walked with Jerry on his back. Tom ended up at Bill & Joe's which was a steak and seafood place, he walked inside after seeing the various entrees served tonight, but he was automatically thrown out in about three seconds.

"No cats allowed!" a man inside told him, slamming the door.

Jerry and the others came by then and he was trying to hide a laugh at poor Tom.

"Tom, they don't allow animals in restaurants or fast food places or anyplace that isn't a house." Patch informed him.

Tom rolled his eyes, getting back up and decided to move on. He wanted Jerry to leave again. Jerry hid under Patch's collar. A cleaning van drove by and splashed some water, but ended up splashing Tom in the process, making him all wet. Tom shook himself dry and looked into an alley, it reminded him of his black cat friend known as Butch who lived on the streets and could only eat that way whenever he wouldn't break into Tom and Jerry's house on an infrequent basis.

"Tom, just come over, we'll make you a sandwich or something." Cherry said to the cat.

Tom decided not to, he could be a street cat now. Jerry hopped from Patch's back and decided to join Tom, he felt very hungry now.

 _'Oh boy, this can't end well...'_ Patch thought.

* * *

"How'd it get dark so fast?" Cherry frowned as she folded her arms.

Tom threw an overturned flower pot and decided to put it over Jerry and put his finger in the loose hole.

"Well, well, well," a scratchy voice said. "Would ya look at that?"

"Yeah, pickin' on a little teensy-weensy mousey!" a higher voice added.

"Who said that?" Patch asked while looking around.

"First time out in the cold, right?" a mutt came out, walking on two legs like a human, wearing an ascot, a shirt, a vest, and a backwards cap.

Tom and Jerry nodded to that.

"And instead of bein' pals, your pets are fightin' like a cat and a mouse!" the dog said to Cherry and Atticus, thinking they owned the duo.

"Actually, they're not our pets..." Cherry spoke up.

"But they ARE a cat and a mouse, Pugsley!" the other voice said, but no one could find the source.

"That's true, Frankie, but they gotta learn that they gotta be pals or they ain't gonna make it out here!" the dog said, looking to his paw. "True too?"

"Oh, too true true too!" the voice said, revealing to be a green flea with a hat, glasses, scarf, and shirt. "Frankie the Flea's the name, I'm of French nation."

"Cool, nice to meet you both." Patch said.

"How are you French?" Cherry asked.

The dog chuckled. "That just means before he met me, he lived on a poodle. I've been on the streets two years now, my owners left me behind when we moved."

"Sounds like my girlfriend's dog." Atticus remarked.

"Poor girl," the dog frowned. "I hope she and her dog are okay now. I'm sorry, where are my manners? The name is Pugsley. What's yours?"

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch gave their names.

"Pleased to meet ya, how 'bout you two?" Puglsey then looked to the cat and mouse.

"I'm Tom." the cat replied.

"And I'm Jerry." the mouse added.

This then shocked the both of them. "YOU TALK!"

Atticus, Cherry, and Patch were even jaw dropped about actually hearing the tom cat and the brown mouse talking.

"Well, sure I talk!" Tom folded his arms. "What do you think I am, a dummy?"

"You said it, I didn't!" Jerry smirked.

"Is this really happening?" Cherry suddenly didn't feel well.

"I think it really is." Atticus said.

"Guys, if you could talk then why didn't either of you ever talk?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, that's a good question!" Tom glared at the mouse.

"Well there was nothing I wanted to say that I thought Tom would understand," Jerry shrugged, looking mad now. "And there still isn't!"

"Alright, that does it, you little-" Tom growled and held Jerry tight in his paw. "Boy, you get me angry!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Pugsley broke them up. "We told ya before, you guys gotta learn to be friends!"

"Absativelutely!" Frankie agreed. "Me and Pugsley have been through thick and thin!"

"And thin and thinner." Pugsley added.

"Well, I've tried to let these two become friends, but it's been hard." Patch said.

"Ah, ya gotta fight to survive!" Frankie encouraged. "It's a dog eat dog world."

Patch cringed at that.

"Uh, that's not our favorite expression, Frankie." Pugsley reminded his tiny friend.

"Oh, sorry..." Frankie told both Pugsley and Patch.

"They might be right." Cherry said to Tom and Jerry.

"Yeah, you two have to learn to be friends." Atticus said.

Pugsley kicked an old car, shining one of the headlights on him as he was singing about his friendship with Frankie, despite the latter being a flea. Eventually, Tom and Jerry joined in and they all became friends now.

"Why do I feel like this won't last?" Cherry looked to Atticus once Tom and Jerry decided to become friends from now on.

"It won't at first, but further on, they will become friends for real." Atticus said.


	3. Chapter 3

Pugsley put the cat and mouse together.

Jerry smiled, he was willing to try to become friends and held out his paw to the cat.

"A cat and a mouse?" Tom sounded hesitant. "Friends? That's disgusting!" he then folded his arms. "No way!"

"That goes double for me!" Jerry then turned his back on Tom.

"Don't say we didn't warn ya," Pugsley warned them. "True, Frankie?"

"True too too true!" Frankie agreed, still staying friends with the dog.

"Guys, come on, it isn't so hard to become friends with a different species." Patch said.

"Oh, yeah, how would you know?" Tom glanced at him.

Patch glanced back. Wasn't he friends with both of them?

"I think what you guys need is a bite to eat," Pugsley suggeste as he went through a fence. "Tonight we dine al fresco!"

"That does sound good." Patch said.

"Pass..." Cherry sounded like she wasn't going to eat at all today.

Tom was very hungry and eager, about to go after his new friend, but since Jerry wanted to come too, he put the flower pot back on Jerry and put a cork in the hole before he went to join Pugsley. Jerry yelled and demanded to be let out as Tom went off, threatening to make him into 'dog chow'.

* * *

Patch just sighed and removed the flower pot so Jerry could get this out of his system.

Jerry stretched a little. "Thanks, Patch... It's more crowded in there than you'd think it would be."

"I'm sure it was." Patch said.

"Now, where is he?" Jerry looked angry.

"I think he's with the dog and flea." Cherry shrugged.

Tom was just about to go through the fence, but there was crashing heard after two evil voices. Tom looked for his two new friends, but he couldn't find them.

"I'll go and get him." Patch said.

There was a truck that was now leaving and had a giant net. It was a pair of dog-catchers and they drove off with Pugsley and Frankie.

Tom looked over the fence, but couldn't find the dog. "Where'd he go?" But then he looked down from the other side of the fence and saw Patch glaring at him. "Patch?" Tom then asked.

"I thought that you were different, Tom, I thought that you were a cat that didn't care of what species his friends were." Patch said while glaring at the tom cat.

"Hey, I can't be friends with a mouse if I'm a cat, it's just not right!" Tom glared back, he decided to get himself some food and looked happy as he saw a can of tuna and not some rotten old fish bone. "Oh well, more for me." he picked his finger inside of it to get a taste of any leftover tuna. "Mm, chunky tuna!"

"Oh yeah! Well then, you should know that I am friends with a cat, actually a kitten along with a mouse and a certain tom cat who I thought we were friends." Patch said, sounding hurt that Tom thought that being friends with an animal of a different species was wrong.

* * *

Tom tried to ignore him as he was about to eat some dinner for himself. Someone came behind Tom, using a couple of trashcan lids and slammed them together like cymbals. Tom felt dizzy from those sharp noises through his ears.

"This is our turf, tootsy!" a gruff voice called.

"Oh great, it sounds like I'm gonna need to save Tom." Patch said.

There were rather violent alley cats who looked like a bunch of bullies. There was even one that looked taller than any human Patch could ever know. The cats were picking on Tom, but at the same time, they wanted to make him into one of them.

They meant serious business, but why should they care? Patch was going to help Tom out, even if the tom cat didn't want to be friends with Jerry and seemed like he wasn't friends with Patch didn't mean that the Dalmatian teenage pup had to let him suffer.

The cats seemed to have fun with Tom. Unlike most cats, they didn't care how strong he was and just had fun tossing him around as well, especially the very tall cat.

While Patch and Tom were with the cats, Cherry and Atticus decided to get home as it was officially in the dark of the night now. There was a smaller shadowed figure who was wandering the streets.

"Wait, Cherry, Atticus, don't leave, we might need your help." Jerry said, trying to stop the two humans.

"There's someone over there..." Cherry was worried it might be a mugger.

Jerry climbed up and stood on Cherry's shoulder, rising his fists. "Lemme at 'em!"

Cherry put her finger over his mouth and they quietly went back into the alley, hopefully Tom and Patch were going to be okay. Tom ran away from the alley cats with Patch, once the cats realized they were gone, they went to chase after them in return.

"These cats are rather mean." Patch said.

"We gotta get rid of 'em!" Tom yelped.

* * *

However, when Tom and Patch passed an open manhole cover, the alley cats fell into it.

Cherry and Atticus were shown on the sides of the walls and Atticus placed the cover back on.

Tom looked to see the cats were gone now and Jerry was standing there innocently. The cat still scowled at him, but this time, he didn't ignore him. "Come on, Mouse!"

Jerry was happy now, he climbed back on top of Patch to travel a lot easier and their adventure was set once again. The shadowed figure returned.

"Did you see that?" Patch asked quietly.

"We saw it earlier... I'm worried it might be a mugger..." Cherry whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

They all hid close to behind the bridge while the figure kept going. When they all took a look, it didn't look like a mugger, it looked like a little girl who was just lost. She appeared to be running from something... Or someone. What was a little girl that age and size doing out on her own all alone? Jerry helped Tom up so he wouldn't fall into the water and they decided to see where the girl was going.

"What's a girl her age doing out here this late at night?" Atticus asked quietly.

"Should we help her?" Patch asked.

"Well, we shouldn't talk to strangers, but it might be best..." Cherry shrugged, actually a little worried that a little girl was in the streets like this.

The cat, mouse, Dalmatian puppy, and two kids went to look after the girl after she hopped down from the stairs that was next to a small body of water. They accidentally hit a tin can and it fell down the stairs, clanking on its way down. They were going to get closer, but a backpack was nearly slapped at them.

"Whoa, hold it, **HOLD IT!** " Tom yelped as it nearly hit him in the face.

"Who... Who are you?" the little girl asked, a little scared.

"Nobody." Tom shrugged.

"Just us," the mouse said. "He's Tom and I'm Jerry. And those are our friends, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch."

"Oh," the girl had a small smile now. "I thought you were somebody else. I thought you were following me."

"Heck no." Tom shook his head.

"What're you doing way out here?" the girl asked them.

"We're lost and we're looking for somethin' to eat." Tom said, hungrily.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten since breakfast." Patch added.

"Yeah, do you think you could help us?" Jerry asked.

"Well," the girl reached into her backpack. "I got cookies, an apple, and..."

* * *

After the food was settled, they all decided to make a campfire and get to know each other a little bit better.

"So, your name is Robyn and you ran away from home." Cherry said as she nibbled at her cookie.

Patch was given a cookie with no chocolate chips, luckily for him, the others apologized about him not being able to have the chocolate, but they didn't want him to get sick.

"How did you know?" Robyn asked.

"Your name is on your locket" Atticus gestured to the locket.

"Oh, yes," Robyn held her locket. "It's Robyn Starling. I'm afraid I don't have a home anymore. I'm an orphan..."

"What happened to your parents?" Cherry asked gently, it was a rough subject, but hopefully she would tell them.

"My mother died when I was a baby..." Robyn frowned, very emotional about that.

"Oh my... We're so sorry to hear that," Atticus comforted her. "And your father?"

"My father's on an expedition," Robyn started to explain, okay she wasn't exactly an orphan since she had a dad around. "On a mountain... And it gave way, ya know from an av...an..."

"Avalanche?" Tom asked, a little nervously.

"Uh-huh," Robyn sounded like she was about to cry. "And... He was the most wonderful father in the world!" she opened her locket to show her with her father who looked a lot like Indiana Jones. "We had our own secret place, just the two of us! And... And..."

"That's where you were going?" Jerry concluded for her.

"Uh-huh," Robyn wiped some tears from her blue eyes. "And to get away from... My Aunt Figg..."

"Really?" Patch asked, not understanding why she would want to leave her own aunt.

"Let me guess, she isn't really your aunt, correct?" Atticus asked.

"Not really, she's my guardian," Robyn explained. "She's taken over the house! She moved me to the attic and gave my room to her dog, Ferdinand!"

"Ferdinand?" Tom thought that name sounded so stupid for a dog.

"Aunt Figg is always calling me orphan," Robyn continued to explain to them. "She even stole my locket and threw it out the window! But, I climbed out and found it... And..."

"Kept on running..." Cherry figured that this had just happened.

"As fast as I could," Robyn nodded before folding her arms. "And I'm never going back!"

"You did a smart thing to leave someone as evil as her." Patch said.

"Oh, smart... Real smart, kid," Tom sneered. "You got a roof over your head, three sure meals a day, a warm bed, who'd wanna leave that?"

"I hate to admit it, guys, but Tom's right!" Jerry agreed. "You don't know what you're missing until you don't have it."

"But you guys don't know Aunt Figg!" Robyn cried again. "She seems nice, but she's mean! _Real_ mean!"

"So, she's basically someone who acts like she's all nice and kind, but really she's just cold-hearted and selfish and cares about no one and the only thing she cares about is money." Atticus said with his detective skills.

"Aw, come on," Jerry ignored that. "I bet she's just frantic lookin' for ya."

"Oh, sure, she's cryin' her eyes out for ya right this minute." Tom added.

"Maybe..." Patch said, unsure.

"Probably for a different reason..." Cherry said as she finished her cookie.

* * *

A little while later, an officer came by.

"There you are, Robyn," the officer told the orphaned girl. "You need to come home to your Aunt Figg."

"No, you can't let me go back to her!" Robyn tried to run away.

Atticus and Patch were about to join her.

"Robyn, you need to come back home..." the officer took her arm. "Your aunt's worried sick about you."

"NO!" Robyn refused to go, but she had to.

Tom and Jerry didn't want to leave Robyn, maybe after this, she could be their new owner. They tried to get the cop to take them with her.

"Excuse me, sir, but, would you mind taking us with her?" Patch asked.

"Um, did that dog say something?" the cop sounded confused for a moment.

"Uh, we just wanna go with Robyn," Cherry said to him. "I'm sure her 'aunt' won't mind."

"Hmm... Well, if it'll make Robyn more comfortable." the cop shrugged with a smile as he allowed them to come along with the girl.

Robyn still didn't want to go to her guardian, but at least her new friends were coming too.

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said.


	5. Chapter 5

With that, the officer took them all to Robyn's home. Luckily, it wasn't too far away. Robyn really didn't want to go, but she had no choice. It took about less than an hour and they were at the front doors and it looked like a mansion.

"Wow, your family must be rich." Cherry said.

"Yeah, Daddy gets a lot of money from his mountain expeditions." Robyn said softly, she hoped her dad was still alive out there, but as of right now, no one knew.

The cop knocked on the front door to show this 'Aunt Figg' that Robyn was still around and with him right now with a few special guests.

'This Aunt Figg sounds kind of like Cruella DeVil, besides the crazy for fur thing.' Patch thought.

A portly woman in aristocratic clothing came to the door as Robyn struggled. " **GOTCHA, YA LITTLE-** " she grabbed Robyn, then remembered the cop was there and held the girl close to a cuddling hug. "Honey..."

"See, there she is," the cop smiled. "Safe and sound! Now, we found her down by the old bridge and she had some company with her..."

Robyn looked down to see the cat and mouse and she happily ran to them. "Tom! Jerry!"

"Who?" Figg asked, a little insulted, but hid it from the cop.

"We are her new friends, ma'am, my name is Atticus and this is Cherry and this is my Dalmatian puppy, Patch." Atticus said, introducing them.

"Let them stay, please?" Robyn asked.

Tom walked up to Figg and hugged her legs, letting out a deep meow, batting his eyelashes.

"Please!?" Robyn asked nicely, she knew her 'aunt' wouldn't act rude in front of an authority figure like the cop.

"It might be best, ma'am," the cop agreed with a smile. "Plus some new friends could keep her company and happy when she's not in school and all."

Figg growled, she heavily snarled, but found a sweet smile. "That's just what I was thinking, Officer!"

 _'Oh, I'm sure she was.'_ Patch thought, rolling his eyes, not believing the evil woman.

"And how darling your new friends seem," Figg smiled to them, then got in their faces. "You better not cause me any trouble... Or else..." she sounded sharp and deathly.

Cherry wasn't even alarmed by her threat. "Get in my face again and when I'm down, I'm taking you down with me..." she replied, icily and darkly.

"And I hope you have 911 on speed dial, because when I'm finished with you, you're going to need to be in a hospital or even buried." Atticus threatened the evil woman, quietly.

"Oh, how charming..." Figg barely flinched at their threats. "Very well, Robyn, they can all stay."

"They can?" Robyn asked, excited and surprised at her decision.

"See? She's not as bad as you thought!" Jerry smiled.

"You guys will stay, right?" Robyn asked them, hoping they really would.

"Of course we will." Atticus said.

Patch simply nodded his head and barked once with a smile.

"Not forever though, we have our own homes, you know..." Cherry insisted. "Just as soon as we know your dad's okay."

"You guys will have a real home again." Robyn told the cat and mouse, hoping they could become her new pets.

"You bet!" Tom cheered, then looked to Jerry. "Uhh... Him too?"

"Of course him too!" Robyn smiled.

"Thanks, Robyn." Jerry smiled before folding his arms at Tom.

"You two will need to learn to get along." Patch whispered to Tom.

"Officer?~" Figg looked to the cop after they all went into Robyn's house. "You wouldn't be able to join us for a little celebration snack, would you?"

"Well sure, I'd-" the cop didn't mind at all.

"I didn't think so, so sad when duty calls like that," Figg shoved him out the door. "Mucho thank you and **ARRE VOUS!** " she yelled, slamming the door in his face.

"Why does this make me think of Ursula?" Cherry looked to Atticus.

"Because she acts just like Ursula." Atticus said.

Figg turned with a smile. "Ferdy?"

A large, overweight dog who went by on a skateboard came over, looking very fat and lazy.

"Show our new guests to the kitchen," Figg told her gluttonous canine. "Make it very special."

"Special, yeah, yeah!" the dog grinned evilly, going to do that, taking Tom, Jerry, and Patch with him.

"You two are welcome as well." Figg told Cherry and Atticus, sweetly and politely.

"Oh, thank you ever so much, ma'am," Atticus said with a forced smile. 'Evil woman.' he then thought.

Cherry glanced at Figg, but followed the boys to the kitchen. Robyn was about to follow them, but her guardian held her back.

"As for you, orphan, for running away, you're going to bed without dinner," Figg firmly told the girl. "And your room is back in the attic where orphans belong!"

* * *

"Wow, looks like they have plenty of food to last for weeks or even months." Atticus said as soon as they saw of how much food there was.

Tom and Jerry had never seen so much food in all their lives and they had been through a lot. Ferdinand had his own personal steak on a plate and drooled all over it as he was very hungry enough to eat the whole thing without even sharing.

He then grabbed a bowl of disgusting dog food and pushed over to his guests, making them eat that instead of the food in the kitchen that was good enough for a human. Tom looked at the food, digusting with both it and the fat dog, so he threw the bowl in his face, deciding he and the others should eat something else.

"Good choice, Tom, now off to the food." Patch said before going over to the food.

Ferdinand pulled his face back with a scowl. Tom got plates for them and cut some ham for all of them, but gave a very small piece to Jerry. Jerry didn't take kindly to that and smashed the plate against the table and decided to get back at Tom. He hopped onto a spoon that was in a gravy boat and the gravy smacked Tom in the face.

"*groans* This is going to be a challenge." Patch said.

Cherry and Atticus ate what they could as Tom and Jerry were having another one of their infamous fights, this time with Ferdinand involved. Tom got a strawberry pink cake that had several white candles in it and he threw it up in the air. When it landed on Ferdinand, he looked a lot like New York's Statue of Liberty for a brief moment. Ferdinand growled and looked like a bull with his ears pointed as he was going to charge at Tom to make him pay for that.

"Hey, Fatty!" Patch growled at the lazy dog. "You want the cat, you'll have to get past me first!"

Ferdinand growled and charged toward him while Tom and Jerry got out of the way. Patch began to pretend to yawn, remembering of the god-like strength both he and Atticus had and wasn't afraid of Ferdinand. Jerry stood on top of a block of cheese, twirling sausage links and went to use it to rassle up Ferdinand like a cow or a bull. Ferdinand kept coming until the sausages latched onto his neck and pulled him back, off his skateboard. Jerry then leaped off from his nose after jumping on him and ended up bouncing against green gelatin. Ferdinand laughed since Jerry was now stuck.

"Oh, laugh at one of my friends, will you!" Patch growled.

Ferdinand just kept laughing. Tom didn't like it either, he kicked the gelatin, letting Jerry free and the gelatin ended up inside Ferdinand's mouth and made him all slooshy and wobbly. This time it was Patch's turn to laugh as Ferdinand looked silly as he was slooshing and wobbling. Tom, Jerry, and Patch then decided to eat since Ferdinand was taken care of for now.

"Mm, good food." Patch said while trying some of the food.

"Yeah..." Tom smiled as he ate his sandwich.

Ferdinand barged through a chocolate cream cake with a fork and knife. He wasn't done with Tom and Jerry just yet. Jerry ran all the way off the table, having a plan in mind as Ferdinand chased after him.

"Jerry, mind if I help you with your plan?" Patch whispered to the brown mouse, having a feeling of what he was thinking.

"It's okay, I got it, I'll do this one part." Jerry said as he ran.

Ferdinand landed from the top of the table and kept chasing Jerry. The mouse hid behind a table leg and stuck out his tiny foot, making the fat dog trip over it.

"Have a nice trip, Fatty!" Patch called out.

Ferdinand crashed against some chocolate and his skateboard wheels had gone haywire. He tried to grab onto a table leg, but he broke one off as he was smashing and crashing everywhere and made some cabinets with plates fall and shatter to the ground. This was going to be very bad and expensive for Aunt Figg. Ferdinand fell and looked like a roast pig for a Hawaiian luau with an apple in his mouth and he had a lot of stains and rotten food on him.

"Oh, such a mess in here!" Figg hissed. "Well, Robyn's new friends certainly are housebroken... They've only been here five minutes and they've already broken the house!"

"That must be a new record." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"Oh, so much trouble for a couple of animals..." Figg shook her head.

"I'm sure they won't do it again, Aunt Figg!" Robyn tried to get Tom and Jerry out of trouble. "I promise!"

"No, they won't..." Figg looked darkly down at the animals that weren't her own. "I promise... I think I should call Dr. Applecheek. He just adores animals, he has a houseful of all kinds! And he loves them to death..." she pet Tom on the head. "I'm sure I could talk him into letting them stay with him. They'll have all the food they can eat, companionship, shelter! Atticus, I'm sure Patch won't mind staying with them until they're well enough to come back to stay with all of us! And you'll all get to visit them everyday!"

"Well..." Robyn wasn't so sure. "I dunno... We'll have to talk it over with them first."

"Oh? Oh... Oh, you do that..." Figg would allow it, she was not aware they could actually talk with the animals. "Well, your daddy's laywer, I mean... Your late daddy's lawyer, Mr. Lickboot is waiting for me..." she walked out of the kitchen, leaving them all alone.

Cherry and Jerry watched her go, they had a strong feeling and decided to go together, seeing they had the same feeling while Robyn would talk with Atticus, Patch, and Tom about this new deal.

"Well, what do you guys say?" Robyn asked Tom, Patch, and Atticus to see what they thought.

"Well, there's a house," Tom shrugged. "And I've always been a house cat."

"I'm going to miss you, but... I think I should give it a try..." Patch agreed.

Atticus hugged his puppy tight.

"Guys?" Robyn saw that two of their group were missing. "Where did they do?"

"Maybe Ferdy ate 'em." Tom shrugged.

This caused for Patch to laugh.

"Tom!" Atticus and Robyn looked firmly to the tom cat.

"Hey, don't look at me," Tom shrugged. "What am I, My Mouse's Keeper?"

Robyn gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, I'll go look for them..." Tom sighed in annoyance and went out the kitchen.

"I'll go with him." Patch volunteered.

* * *

Cherry and Jerry were sneaking around as Figg was by the fireplace with another man, who was most likely Robyn's father's lawyer.

"Alive?" Figg sounded devastated. "He's alive!?"

This news was great to Jerry and Cherry, so they could tell Robyn, but to Figg and Lickboot, this was terrible news.

"The telegram just came," Lickboot said to her, handing a paper. "Starling had just missed the avalanche and had made his way for Tibet as soon as possible, we might be able to not find his body... If we're lucky." he added as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Figg snatched the paper from him and put on her reading glasses to see this for herself. "But he's alive!"

Jerry hid behind one of the mini dolphin figurines to spy on them, he just had to think of a way to get the telegram and give it to Robyn to share the good news with her.

"Look on the bright side," Lickboot told the greedy woman with a shrug. "There might be another avalanche."

"Yeah, or he might be attacked by the abominable snow thing too." Figg said.

Jerry accidentally made a few books fall, but not right off the shelf and he hid right back behind the dolphins as Figg came to see the shelf, feeling something weird happening, but luckily didn't see Jerry.

"We do know that his daughter Robyn is in our custody and she doesn't know anything." Lickboot reminded her.

"But still, Starling, is alive!" Figg glared, while crumbling up the telegram. "Robyn must never know."

Figg and Lickboot left the room after the paper was crumbled up and thrown to the fire. Luckily, it missed the flames and wasn't burnt to a crisp.

Cherry picked up the paper, ignoring the scorching pain and kept it close. "Come on, we gotta tell Robyn." she told the brown mouse.

"Yeah, this is something she's gotta know." Jerry agreed.

* * *

Cherry hid the paper in her jacket pocket and she dashed off with Jerry to alert their orphan friend of the good news of her disappeared dad. They both climbed up the stairs and went to look for Robyn's room in the house. Tom walked with Patch and they saw the mouse and girl running.

" **HOLD IT!** " Tom picked up Jerry. "What's the big rush?"

"Robyn's father is alive!" Cherry said to him.

"Oh, yeah?" Tom looked at her. "Prove it!"

Jerry took out the paper from Cherry's pocket and handed it to the cat for him to see for himself.

"Hey, that looks like it's a telegram." Patch said, noticing the piece of paper.

"It is!" Jerry sprouted up.

Tom looked over it to read the details and he smiled once he realized what it meant. "Hey, she's not an orphan no more!" he then ran up the extra staircase with Jerry so they could both tell her the news.

Cherry yawned a little, feeling exhausted now. Patch ran up the extra staircase as well, wanting to see Robyn's reaction to the information of her father being alive.

* * *

"Good night..." Figg told Robyn as she was about to shut the door. "Sleep tight~... And don't let the spiders and scary things BITE!" she then shut the door and locked it so Robyn wouldn't be able to leave her room anymore tonight and she walked off without even seeing Tom, Jerry, or Patch.

Patch wanted to bite Aunt Figg, but he kept his distance for now. As soon as the woman came down the stairs, Tom went to knock on the door until a shadow was overcast them.

"Oh," Aunt Figg grinned evilly as she grabbed the paper from them. "You've fetched my telegram! The three of you are sooo helpful! I'll make sure Dr. Applecheek takes special care of _you_!"

"RUN!" Tom yelped, trying to get away, but the woman had grabbed his tail.

Jerry and Patch ran off too, but Ferdinand dropped a jar on Patch's head, knocking him out and Jerry was stuck in the jar now.

"Got the mousey and puppy~" Ferdinand sang evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Robyn, Atticus, and Cherry were still asleep when Figg went to take the animals over to Dr. Applecheek first thing in the morning. In fact, they weren't even aware that she got up early and left. Cherry woke up though and had an inner sense: Something was very wrong. Tom, Jerry, and Patch looked out the window and could see that it didn't look too bad, there were a lot of chirping birds and happy woodland critters.

 _'Wow, looks like a nice place, it's surprising that someone like Figg would take us to someplace like this.'_ Patch thought.

"Well, here it is~" Aunt Figg opened the door and carried the carriers she kept Tom, Jerry, and Patch inside. "Your new home." she then went to the front door and knocked on it, waiting for the owner of the house.

A kindly old man came to the door and smiled. "Ah... Dr. Jacob Applecheek at your service..." he introduced himself.

"Miss Figg, doctor," Aunt Figg greeted back. " _Miss_ Pristine Figg."

The two shared a laugh with each other.

"And these are the three creatures that are darling and forced out of the home..." Figg held up the carriers to the man.

"And you don't have room for them, so you brought them here..."

Tom, Jerry, and Patch were a little anxious about leaving their former human friends.

"Do we have a choice?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, this, or the river." Jerry replied.

"I choose this than the river." Patch said.

"They'll be in good hands." Dr. Applecheek assured the woman as she left and went inside his place with the animals, letting them out of their carriers now.

Tom, Jerry, and Patch walked out, looking around.

 _'This guy does seem to be nice,'_ Patch thought. _'But why do I have a sinking feeling he's keeping a secret?'_

* * *

Dr. Applecheek showed them various other pictures of other animals in care. He then placed a new collar on Patch, getting rid of his old one. Patch frowned at that. That collar was a reminder of home and now it was gone, but maybe this was just so Applecheek could keep him in line better. Dr. Applecheek smiled to them, then shoved them back into their carriages and opened a door, throwing them down to a couple of masked dog-catchers.

"HERE BOYS, **TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM!** " Dr. Applecheek laughed, revealing a menacing side, he locked Tom and Jerry into a shared cage while Patch had his own.

Patch growled, he was going to use his strength to get out of here, but he was weakened for some reason. It had been a citronella collar that could easily drain him of all he was worth if he kept misbehaving.

"Let us out you, evil, heartless man and get this collar off of me!" Patch growled.

Dr. Applecheek wasn't going to do that though, he even whipped at some of the animals. This wasn't very happy for anybody and he was said to be the kindest man in the world. He even laughed as he was going to make money off of them, even when he kept some pets for families that would move away, needed help with animal hoarding, or anything else like that. There was even a female puppy that resembled Angel. Patch looked to her, very curiously.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"They're gone?" Robyn whimpered once she, Cherry, and Atticus were told of what happened this morning while they were asleep. "You took them away without letting us say goodbye?"

"How could you do that?" Atticus asked the evil woman.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Figg smiled as she gave herself a cup of tea. "You know the only thing animals care about is when they'll eat again."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ferdinand chuckled.

"First my daddy and now Tom, Patch, and Jerry!" Robyn was outraged.

"Figg, you're wrong, animals don't care only about food, they also care about each other and that includes pets, caring about their owners and owners care about their pets, but you wouldn't know that because you don't care about your dog or his health!" Atticus yelled.

"I care immensely about him, you selfish little boy!" Figg shrugged that off, she then handed a cupcake to him.

Ferdinand grinned and gobbled down the cupcake, adding more fat to his bulging body.

"You all need to think about them," Figg smirked to them as she continued to drink. "They're happy where they are."

"Excuse me while I find a container for my own joy..." Cherry murmured sarcastically.

Atticus was enraged with what Figg said about him, he wasn't a selfish person, wasn't he?

"Come on, guys, we're outta here..." Cherry pushed Atticus and Robyn out of the room.

Figg sipped her tea as she watched them go off.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom and Jerry were really miserable as they were locked up with nothing to do and looked just as good as those abused animal commercials with a Sarah MacLaughan song on in the background with a celebrity like Susan Sarandon speaking up for the poor animals.

"This is it, boys," Applecheek told his henchmen. "Our first night with the three new ones and Pristine Figg has warned me about the Dalmatian's special talent..." he said as he spun the red collar around his finger. "And she's paid me handsomely to keep them here forever and ever!" he chuckled as he took out an envelope, then went up the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

"Angel?" Patch asked the puppy that looked like Angel. "Is that you?"

The puppy looked over. "No... I'm not Angel..." she said softly to him. "I have a sister named Angel though."

"I'm sorry, you and Angel must be twins then." Patch said.

"Probably... Sorry about the confusion though..." the puppy scratched herself against her purple ribbon that looked much fancier than Angel's after she and Mo were adopted by 'Jim Dear and Darling'.

"Do you know how we can get out of here?" Patch asked the puppy, hoping she knew how they could escape.

"I'm sorry, sweetie..." the female puppy sighed.

All hope felt lost.

"Well, well, well..." a familiar voice called out to the cat, mouse, and Dalmatian puppy.

"Pugsley, Frankie!" Tom was shocked.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jerry popped his head through the bars of their cage.

"The stray-catcher's finally got me," Pugsley sighed. "So, I ain't workin' all the time..."

"I've been tellin' you that for years." Frankie folded his arms on the end of the dog's nose.

"So how'd you three guys end up in a place like this?" Pugsley asked them.

"Evil aunt paid the man to keep us here for the rest of our lives." Patch said.

"Yeah, we met this little orphan girl-" Tom started.

"Her name's Robyn." Jerry added.

"Only she's not an orphan..."

"Her father's alive!"

"Yeah, but she don't know it yet."

" **WHAT!?** " Pugsley looked to them. "What're you guys talkin' about?"

"It's like I said, her Aunt Figg got us before we could tell her, and I don't think Cherry or Atticus would tell her without us!" Patch explained.

"We gotta bust outta here..." Tom sighed.

"And they took my collar and now I can't do anything!" Patch whined.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"This collar seems to have drained me of my god-like strength." Patch informed them.

"Must be some hi-tech collar," Pugsley shrugged, he then looked over as the masked catchers were falling asleep on the job and saw a set of controls. "Somebody's gotta get over there and press the buttons on the control panel!"

"Don't look at me," Tom shook his head. "How could I get outta this cage?"

"If I had my strength, then I'd bust open this thing." Patch added.

"I think I can." Jerry said as he squeezed his head through the bars since he was small.

"I know you can!" Tom flicked him out of the cage then.

Jerry glanced at the tom cat, then went for the control panel to save everybody from this nightmare of an animal shelter.

"You can do it, Jerry." Patch said.

* * *

Jerry did his best to keep quiet as the men were fast asleep, snoring loudly. He wondered which button would do it and jumped up and landed on one that opened Tom and Patch's cages. Each of the buttons must be for each cell then. He then landed on all the buttons one-by-one and soon enough, all the other cats and dogs were saved! Including the infamous Droopy Dog who was just as happy and miserable as always.

"Alright!" Pugsley cheered for the mouse. "Everybody out!"

The masked men ended up in each other's arms as the dogs and cats were running with a stampede for their great escape.

"Yes! Freedom!" Patch cheered while trying to get the collar off.

"QUIET DOWN THERE!" Applecheek heard the animals. " **I'M ON THE-** "

The dogs and cats then ran up the stairs, ambushing him and made Patch's collar fall out of his pocket.

* * *

"I'll take that!" Patch jumped in the air, putting his original collar back on as he ran with the other animals.

Jerry hopped off the doctor's nose while Tom ran on top of his head and they were all out. Patch opened the window for everybody.

"Thank you so much," the female puppy said to the Dalmatian puppy. "If you ever see Angel again, ask her if she knows a puppy named 'Magenta'."

Patch nodded. "I will!"

The female puppy smiled and went off with the others.

"Come on, guys, let's get back to Robyn, Atticus, and Cherry." Patch said.

Tom was about to beat Jerry on the way out, but hit his head on the window frame and walked out, dazed. Jerry shrugged to Patch, then went out with him and they were all home free.

"Pretty fancy footwork, pussycat." Pugsley shook paws with Tom.

Jerry smiled and hugged Frankie.

"Get going and give that orphan kid the good news!" Pugsley said to them.

"Right!" Jerry went down the street.

Tom saluted and followed him and Patch.

"Robyn, Atticus, and Cherry, wait for us we're coming back and are never going to leave you guys again." Patch said before howling while running.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Robyn's, the younger girl was very miserable and was missing her father very much right now.

"Can't we just tell her?" Cherry asked Atticus since Robyn still didn't know her dad was alive and out there.

"I-I don't know." Atticus said for the first time, not thinking straight only, still remembering of what Figg said.

Cherry took out a key that Forte gave her that had a skull at the end of it and she was able to unlock the door and open it. Robyn stared out the window as she was just miserable and lonely without her father. She shut the window door behind her as she held the framed photo of them together and stared at her crayon drawings. She was always dreaming that her dad would come back to her and would take her away from Aunt Figg and Lickboot forever, but that was just a dream to her for now.

"Okay, we've got to tell her." Atticus said, concentrating now.

Robyn fell down on her knees in depression.

"Robyn, we have to tell you something..." Cherry started.

Robyn looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Well-"

Before she or Atticus could say anything, a familiar cat, mouse, and Dalmatian puppy were climbing down the window on the outside.

"Jerry, Patch, Tom!" Robyn went to the window, she was very happy to see them right now and took them into her room and closed the window behind them. "What were you saying Cherry?"

Cherry smiled, this was a nice reunion and her news would make it even better. "Your dad's okay... They sent out a telegram..."

"He's alive?" Robyn was astounded. "My daddy's alive?"

"Yep, it's true, he's alive." Patch said before Atticus began to hug him.

Robyn opened one of her drawers. "I better get packing, it'll be cold in Tibet!"

"Tibet?" Tom asked.

"If that's where my daddy is, that's where I'm going." Robyn said, determined.

"Then that's where we're going too." Patch and Atticus said in unison.

"But it's way, _way_ out there!" Jerry called as Robyn started to tie her sheets together for them to climb down and escape without anyone noticing.

"Over the hills!" Tom added.

"It's past Cleveland!" Cherry put in.

Robyn put on her rain coat and hat, getting ready to climb down. "You comin' or what?" she called to her new friends.

"Uhh... I'm not good with climbing..." Cherry was a little nervous right now.

"Would you rather face the evil witch?" Atticus asked, referring to Figg.

Cherry sighed, looks like she had no choice. She climbed down and looked very cautious and slowly but surely she went to the ground. Atticus went down after her.

Robyn looked up. "Come on!" she whispered loudly to Tom, Jerry, and Patch as they were still up in the attic.

Tom was even more nervous than Cherry, he got mad at his mouse friend and grabbed him, which made them both fall to the ground and crash.

"Come on, I know a way out of here!" Robyn told her friends, leading the way to the bridge of where they all first met.

"I hope that it's not far." Patch said.

* * *

Robyn led them back downtown and they went down the stairs of the bridge by the small body of water there. They all briefly leaned against the bridge to catch their breaths since they had been running. "What's that over there?" she noticed some wood.

"Oh, it's just an old crate." Tom shrugged it off.

Jerry looked at it and turned to them. "Wrong again..."

"It's a raft!" They all then realized.

"Yes!" Patch cheered. "This is our ticket to Tibet!"

There were car screeches heard that made everybody freeze at once. Who else would be up this late at night and come around here? There were flashlight lights shining all around.

Robyn gasped. "It's Aunt Figg!"

Ferdinand looked around and tried to sniff for the runaways.

"Yoo-hoo, Robyn?~" Figg called, mocking a pleasant tone to attract the girl. "It's your Aunt Figg, darling! Come to take you home!~"

'Oh brother, like she would really want to go back with that woman.' Atticus thought.

"Hurry, get on," Robyn told her friends as she started to paddle away. "And be quiet!"

"Hey, there's another one..." Cherry noticed a second raft, she could get on it with Atticus and Patch so that their weight wouldn't drown Robyn's raft.

Patch dropped to the water and dog paddled them while Robyn rowed Tom and Jerry. Ferdinand had found them all and tried to tell his mistress, but she couldn't understand him and only told him to shut up, sending him down the bridge stairs and into the water, and due to his extreme weight gain, he couldn't catch up to them and only drowned himself.

"Did you hear something?" Patch asked them.

"Must be the wind..." Cherry shrugged.

Figg and Lickboot were unable to find Robyn or any of her new friends. That kid must have been very clever. After a while, Patch got tired of kicking his legs and decided to climb on the raft and rest with the others as they gently swayed into the water and more further away from Robyn's house.

"So tired." Patch said before falling asleep.

* * *

Everything was so peaceful and quiet, it felt like nothing could disturb them. Jerry even tried to snuggle up with Tom. However, Jerry went too far and Tom ended up in the water. He was just about to scold the mouse until he saw something rather frightening: It was a giant boat and it was going to run them over. Tom yelled out, waking everybody up instantly.

"ABANDON SHIP, ABANDON SHIP!" Cherry yelled so they wouldn't get killed.

"Everyone make a break for it!" Atticus screamed.

Everybody got out of the way and ended up under the water and the rafts were destroyed in the process. Tom, Jerry, and Patch were flowing through the water. Atticus looked to them and grabbed them all and went to save them from drowning, he couldn't find Cherry or Robyn though.

"Girls! Girls!" Atticus called out before placing Tom, Jerry, and Patch on top of a piece of wood big enough for all three of them. "I'll be back soon." He then went off to find Cherry and Robyn.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Cherry and Robyn were floating on a large piece of wood from one of the discarded rafts and ended up on some kind of shoreline where a man dressed like a ship captain saw them with a green parrot dressed like a sailor puppet on his hand. Him and his puppet were about to pull them out and then saw Atticus.

"Oh, excuse me..." the captain said to Atticus. "Are these yours?" he asked, referring to Cherry and Robyn.

"Well yes, but I think we need to get inside, we've had quiet an experience." Atticus said before getting out of the water and his tail fin turning back to legs.

"Oh, I totally understand..." the captain nodded with a friendly smile. "I'll give you a place to stay... Maybe your little friends would like to have rest in a nice warm bed, huh? Come with me." he then led the way to his place to let them stay for now.

Atticus picked up Cherry and Robyn with the help from his god-like strength helping them inside.

"They'll stay in here for now..." the captain told Atticus after he got a couple of beds for the girls. "You all must be hungry, I got milk and cookies."

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said before setting the girls gently on the beds.

* * *

The captain went to get the milk and cookies together after Cherry and Robyn were settled into the twin beds. The girls slept fine for about half an hour and woke up.

"Robyn?" Cherry looked to her, a little surprised.

"Morning, sleepy heads." Atticus said smiling, happy to know that they were alright.

Robyn's blue eyes slowly opened and she let out a yawn. "Atticus...?"

"I'm so relieved that you both are finally awake." Atticus said.

"Where are we?" Cherry looked around.

Robyn looked around too and saw the captain's puppet, giving a startled screech.

"Don't worry, Robyn, he's nice." Atticus assured her.

"It's alive!" the parrot puppet sounded alarmed.

The captain came up then. "Great squabbly waffles!" he then blew a ship whistle. "Avast ye to there, mates!"

"Oh, you frightened me!" Robyn held her covers.

'Maybe her waking up to be see the parrot puppet first wasn't a good idea.' Atticus thought.

"I'm sorry, my dears," the captain replied apologetically. "My first mate doesn't mind his manners sometimes." he then looked firmly to his parrot puppet.

The parrot squawked. "It's a life of wailing with no freedom thanks to me!"

"Pardon him..." the captain mumbled, then smiled to the girls. "How do you feel, little ladies? Are you okay?"

"I'm talking with a man who talks with a bird, I feel great..." Cherry muttered.

Robyn wiped her forehead. "I feel really dizzy..."

"Gave us quite a fright too, ya know," the captain said, still friendly enough for them. "Your friend here helped you and you'd been lying here a few days now!"

"We thought you'd never leave." the parrot added as a joke. Even though it was joke, it was still hurtful.

"Where are we?" Robyn asked.

"You are the lucky guests of Captain Kiddie's!" the captain announced, showing a couple of posters of him with his parrot. "County to county fair! With the pleasure-"

The parrot squawked again loudly and annoyingly.

"Oh yes..." Captain Kiddie rolled his eyes slightly. "My first mate: Squawk."

The parrot puppet did a bow.

Robyn giggled. "He's funny."

"And loud..." Cherry didn't like the squawks.

"He's a parrot, what do you expect?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"You two hungry by any chance?" Captain Kiddie asked.

Cherry shrugged. "I could eat."

"Yeah, me too..." Robyn agreed as she felt her stomach.

"Well, I got some milk and cookies," Captain Kiddie smiled, going to a fridge. "All little girls like milk and cookies! And milk and cookies is just what we got!"

"It's all we got!" Squawk repeated.

"Literally." Atticus said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Tom was taking a nap while Jerry saw some fish flopping in the water. Jerry grabbed Tom's tail and smoothed it out to be like a fishing hook and he gently placed it into the water. Tom didn't notice until he felt a chomp on his tail and it made him fly up in the air in pain.

"Huh, huh? What happened?" Patch asked, waking up from a nap.

"I found a fish for Tom." Jerry smirked playfully.

Tom landed back and glared at the mouse. "What're you doin'!?"

"Helping you catch somethin'."

"Oh, you wanna catch something!?"

Before Tom could say or do anything, they ended up on a sandy shore.

"Whoa!" Patch said.

"Now where are we?" Jerry asked.

Tom and Jerry looked around.

Patch looked over and saw something shining in the grass. "Hey! I see something!"

Jerry ran over and picked up an awfully familiar locket. "Guys, look!"

Tom took it to look at it. "What's that?"

"It's Robyn's locket." Patch said, recognizing it.

Tom gasped. "She must be around here somewhere!"

Jerry looked around with him. Patch sniffed the locket, then sniffed the ground as he tried to get Robyn's scent.

* * *

"So, where'd you say you were headed, little lady?" Captain Kiddie asked as he gave the girl a new glass of milk.

"Tibet with my new friends!" Robyn piped up after Squawk was somehow able to eat his cookie.

"Tibet," Captain Kiddie smiled. "I know it well. It's just outside the Great Lakes!"

"You've been there?" Atticus asked, amazed.

"Oh, yessirree," Captain Kiddie smiled. "I've played all the way from Broadway to Timbuktu! Why, I was a big star in my day!"

"Oh boy, here we go..." Squawk whined.

Captain Kiddie began to sing to them about his career as an entertainer for millions, showing he was very successful, even today. The kids were amazed with how famous he was, even Cherry was amazed. Captain Kiddie even mentioned how famous he ws and how even royalty was blessed to know him and have him preform for them, even in Rome.

"Cool." Atticus said.

" **AM I A HAM OR NOT!?** " Captain Kiddie glanced at his parrot friend.

"I guess the answer is yes!" Squawk laughed.

" _Oh, I've done it all~_ " Captain Kiddie sang as he danced on stage with his puppet.

Robyn smiled, after she got enough milk and cookies, she decided to join them. Atticus and Cherry decided to join in, seeming as though it looked like a lot of fun. Captain Kiddie ended the song with an explosion of confetti and accidentally pulled the curtain down with him, making his parrot puppet squawk even louder than normal.

"Well, my dears," Captain Kiddie chuckled as he poured more milk. "Should we take our show on the road?"

His parrot puppet saw something on the milk carton that seemed to catch his attention and needed to tell his puppeteer.

"A toast to our new stars!" Captain Kiddie cheered.

Squawk seemed to come alive on his own and tried to get Kiddie's attention.

"What is it?" Captain Kiddie glanced at him. "Can't you see I'm comforting our guests?"

"Captain, I gotta talk to ya!" Squawk made him go out of his chair.

"Alright already!"

"Can we step outside?"

Captain Kiddie looked to them. "If you excuse us for a moment, kids..." he said before leaving with his puppet.

"Of course, sir." Atticus said.

The two then left outside the area together.

"That puppet bugs me for some reason..." Cherry said as she took another cookie due to having a strong aversion towards milk.

"I think he's kind of cute." Robyn said.

"Cherry, calm down, Squawk is a puppet, he's not going to hurt any of us." Atticus said.

"I never liked puppets that much..." Cherry folded her arms.

* * *

As Patch kept trying to sniff for Robyn, a random carton of milk was thrown from behind the grass and hit him on the head, but didn't knock him out like the jar from Ferdinand earlier.

"Oh boy!" Tom was eager as he started to drink from it. "Food!"

"Gee, I'm so glad that milk carton fell on my head out of nowhere." Patch said out of sarcasm.

Jerry saw something that made him yell. "HEY!"

"Oh, sorry..." Tom handed the milk over to share with him.

"No, look, it's Robyn!" Jerry pointed.

"She must be here somewhere and if she's around here, then Atticus and Cherry must be with her." Patch said.

Tom noticed Robyn's picture on the milk carton. "Wow, a million dollar reward."

Jerry accidentally fell right into the milk.

Tom poured out the milk until Jerry came out in his paw. "Let's take a look around."

"Yeah." Patch said.


	10. Chapter 10

Not too far away, Captain Kiddie had let the kids come out for the day and explore the carnival, he let them alone as he had to make a personal phone call first.

"Wow, I'm surprised that no one has come here, it looks like a fun place." Atticus said, seeing all of the rides.

"Too bad no one else is here for us to play games." Cherry said as the game booths were totally empty.

"Yeah, this place seems so empty, minus the captain and Squawk being here." Atticus observed.

Robyn looked at the balloons and decided to get one of them. "Kinda cool to have our own carnival though."

Cherry shrugged. "I guess... At least there's no clowns around... Except for the Captain and his parrot."

"Yeah and besides what kid can say that they had a carnival of their own?" Atticus asked.

"This is really neat," Robyn smiled after she got a green balloon. "Like a fairy land."

"Why don't you guys have a ride on the Ferris wheel?" Captain Kiddie suggested after he finished his phone call. "It's the tallest one in the county!"

"It's the _only_ one in the county!" Squawk scoffed.

"Well, it sure does look like fun." Atticus said.

"I always go to the Ferris wheel first." Cherry even wanted to go on it.

"I love Ferris wheels!" Robyn ran over with her friends.

"You'll love this one," Captain Kiddie smiled as he latched them into a seat together. "You might wanna hold on tight."

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to Robyn Starling." Squawk hinted.

Robyn gasped suddenly. "Wait, how did you know my name?" She had never told him, despite being around the man for a good while.

"Sorry kids, gotta keep you all here until Robyn's aunt arrives here to fetch you all." Captain Kiddie said as he set the Ferris Wheel to make them all go up to the very top and never be let down until Figg would show up.

"We thought you were a nice man!" Atticus yelled at him.

"But I am, my dears!" Captain Kiddie assured them.

"He'll even be nicer with a million smackeroos!" Squawk added.

"Enjoy the ride, my dears!"

"It's on the house!"

"Let us down from here!" Atticus called out.

"Don't send me back to Aunt Figg!" Robyn pleaded. "She hates me! Don't send me back!"

"Relax, look around, you're all on top of the world!" Captain Kiddie encouraged them.

Robyn lost her balloon and she tried to get it, but she almost fell right out of her seat.

" **ROBYN**!" Cherry grabbed her and set her back up to safety.

"Whew, there's gotta be a way to get out of here before Figg gets here." Atticus said before looking around for a way to get away.

"You better not use your strength... You guys could die..." Cherry warned Atticus.

"Thanks for the warning," Atticus said. " *groans* If only Tom, Patch, and Jerry were here, they could help us out."

Captain Kiddie and Squawk decided to take a nap and left them all up there.

"He can't be serious." Patch whispered.

* * *

Patch, Tom, and Jerry stumbled into the carnival.

Patch looked up. "Look guys, it's them!"

The animals tried to call for the humans, but they couldn't hear them.

"Aw, they can't hear us," Patch frowned. "How else do we get their attention?"

"Wait, the locket," Patch said before looking at Robyn's locket and then at the balloons. "I've got an idea."

"Here,... Let me get that..." Jerry put it together for him. "There."

"Send it up!" Tom called.

Patch did that, making the red balloon fly up past the Ferris wheel.

"Hope that this works." Patch said.

* * *

Robyn was a little miserable, but she saw the balloon go up with something of hers ."My locket!" she grabbed it without falling this time and looked down. "TOM! JERRY! PATCH!"

The animals waved to her, but warned her to keep quiet since Captain Kiddie was right there, but fast asleep.

"Okay guys, let's get to work." Tom whispered as they dashed off.

"Yeah, Jerry, do your thing." Patch whispered, gesturing to the captain.

Tom had a fishing line and lowered the mouse. Jerry hopped down and hooked the hook onto the captain's boots. Tom took note of that and started to reel in the captain, but it wasn't easy due to how fat he was.

"Allow me." Patch said, grabbing the fishing pole and started to reel and where it seemed to go faster, but not too fast.

However, the hook fell off and Captain Kiddie fell with Patch and Jerry, flat on the ground.

"Mouse and dog on the port vale!" Captain Kiddie called, seeing the two animals.

Squawk squawked as they ran away.

"Get those varmints!" Captain Kiddie growled. "Don't let 'em get away!"

"Get us if you can!" Patch teased.

Captain Kiddie chased them, eventually tripping, but he had grabbed them both in his hands. Before Patch could shock him with his strength, a sports car with Aunt Figg and Lickboot had just arrived. Captain Kiddie stood up, grinning to her and dropped the mouse and the puppy right back on the ground.

"Oh great, that evil woman is here." Patch said.

"Never mind her, we gotta save Robyn!" Jerry said, running off.

Patch then followed him. Tom was trying to pull the lever to lower Robyn, Cherry, and Atticus.

"Let me try." Patch said.

Tom and Jerry stood out of the way.

Patch pulled it, but luckily, he didn't break it.

"It's moving!" Robyn gasped.

"Congratulations, you have eyes." Cherry deadpanned.

"Can you at least be happy that we're not going back with that evil woman?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Hang on." Cherry said as they got out o the car.

The masked dogcatchers ran over to grab the kids, mostly Robyn, but once the kids got out, they locked the dogcatchers in the car and the lever was pulled again to make them now be stuck at the top.

"That'll do." Cherry had a small smirk.

"Uh-oh!" Jerry called, pulling on Tom's ear. "Don't look now, but here comes the dragon lady!"

"Oh, come on!" Atticus called out. "Quick, onto the boat!"

"I know where one is!" Tom told them as they ran off with nothing else to do.

"They're getting away!" Figg called.

They all climbed aboard and Tom hit all sorts of buttons to make the boat go, but none of them worked.

"None of these buttons are doing anything!" Patch exclaimed.

"Push the red button!" Jerry told them. "It's always the red one!"

"I know it!" Tom snapped at him. "I was just gonna push it!"

"Guys, hurry!" Robyn called as she let the rope loose just as the bad guys were coming to the pier.

Patch then pressed the red button to start the boats engine to get them away from the bad guys. They were able to get away. Robyn decided to take control, she knew a place where they should go to hide.

"Yes, we're getting away!" Patch cheered. "There's no way they can catch up to us now!"

* * *

Lickboot's car was speeding down the road next to the water, Captain Kiddie was coming by his boat, and Dr. Applecheek was even back, now on an ice cream cart.

"Speed it up!" Cherry called.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Tom cried.

Robyn tried harder at the helm.

"What about steam, is it almost out of steam?" Atticus asked.

Robyn looked and noticed. "We need more steam!"

Tom opened the burner with a fire pik and started to shove logs in it with Patch and Jerry. However, he went too fast and accidentally put them both inside the burner, but took them both out quickly and blew on them until the fire was out.

Patch shook himself from the soot. "That seemed weirdly familiar..." he muttered to himself. "I was a Labrador again..."

"Huh?" Atticus looked towards Patch and giggled. "Wow, Patch, you look just like a black Lab."

Patch shook himslef clean. "I'm being reminded of family's past again." he chuckled himself.

Jerry glared at Tom for doing that to them, but it was an accident. Robyn smiled as the steam went up and she pulled on the whistle as they were going faster now.

"Wahoo, we are out of here!" Atticus and Patch cheered in unison.

"So, where are we going?" Cherry asked the driver.

"The only place where I can go without having any worries," Robyn said with a smile. "You'll see once we get there."

"Would it be a boat house?" Atticus asked.

Robyn wasn't sure what that was, but she shrugged. "Daddy calls it a summer home."

Figg and Lickboot grinned darkly as they were very close to Robyn, but they ended up on a farm by accident against mud, pigs, and dirty laundry.

"A summer home? Nice." Patch said while thinking that a summer home sounded nice.

"Yeah, we always would go every summer... He didn't have to work and I would be out of school..." Robyn smiled at her sweet memories with her father. "I miss him so much..."

"Don't worry, Robyn, I'm sure that your father will be at the summer house waiting for you." Atticus assured her.


	11. Chapter 11

Robyn smiled, very hopeful. Tom and Jerry wondered where Aunt Figg and Lickboot were now, but maybe they lost them and could stop worrying.

"Straight to Robyn's Nest!" Robyn called with a smile once she came across some familiar landscapes.

"I can't wait to see Robyn's Nest and see the inside of it." Patch said, getting excited.

It took a little while and the sun was starting to set.

* * *

"There it is!" Robyn chirped as she pointed to her favorite place in the world, showing her new friends. "That little cottage! Daddy built it just for me!"

"That's nice, Robyn." Patch liked this place so far.

"Now your dad can find out," Cherry said as they got out of the boat. "Maybe he's already there!"

"I'll bet he is!" Robyn ran up the stairs to get to the door, very eager.

"Come on, let's go and see if he's already there." Atticus said, joining Robyn.

Tom, Jerry, and Patch came slowly behind with them.

Robyn opened the front door, happy that it was unlocked and she ran inside. "Daddy?"

The lantern was flashed on to reveal a dark and sinister face. "Daddy is _dead_..."

Robyn screamed, it was Aunt Figg! "Guys, help!" she called for her new friends.

Lickboot shut the door on the others, even Ferdinand. They had Robyn right where they wanted her now.

"Leave her alone!" Atticus said, protecting Robyn.

Lickboot took Cherry and Atticus and threw them out too, locking the door. Ferdinand got on top of Atticus and Patch to weigh them down with his gluttonous fat, knowing how strong they were. Robyn screamed from the inside and everyone looked to see the little girl trying to fight the evil adults. This caused for the fire lantern to fall off the table and start a fire inside of the cabin. Robyn shrieked at the flames and there was no other way out, so she ran up the stairs. Atticus and Patch were able to use all their strength and get the fat lazy dog off of them. Tom and Jerry gathered rope and started to climb up to the roof.

"Wait for us, you guys!" Patch called out.

Ferdinand didn't even bother to stop them, he just wanted to be back with his owner. Atticus opened the window and Tom lowered the rope. Robyn grabbed onto it, but it was too much weight and Tom nearly fell into the window. Patch bit on Tom gently and pulled him back the best he could.

"No way you are going down." Patch muffled while pulling Tom back.

Jerry pulled on Patch's tail. Robyn looked down a little anxiously as she was slowly being taken away from the deathly flames. Cherry took Robyn's hands and set her on the roof with them.

"Now what do we do?" Atticus said once they got to the top of the roof and the flames were spreading rather quickly now.

"We'd need a miracle, like a helicopter." Patch said.

* * *

As if on cue, a helicopter did in fact come.

"Oh, it's probably a forest ranger!" Cherry said, then waved her hands. "We're over here!"

But it wasn't a ranger...

"Daddy!" Robyn piped up.

"Quick, over here!" Patch howled.

Daddy Starling had just missed them. "Robyn, I'm coming, hang on!" he called to his daughter.

Robyn was just surprised to see her father after so long.

The helicopter was blowing Tom, Jerry, and Patch away just as Robyn's father collected Robyn, Cherry, and Atticus after they hurried and took his hand.

"Oh Daddy, I knew you'd come!" Robyn clutched her father.

"You're safe now, Robyn, I made it." Mr. Starling hugged her back fondly.

Robyn then noticed the animals were left behind. "Wait, no, we can't leave them!"

"They're our friends and one of them is my pet!" Atticus informed.

Tom, Jerry, and Patch tried to stand on the chimney, but it looked like the cabin was going to collapse from the fire. In fact, it did and it was being destroyed. Robyn cried for her animal friends, not wanting them to be left behind after all she had been through. Robyn's Nest had landed in the water and it was no more, but a mere summer memory now. At least the fire was gone now.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to them." Mr. Starling said as he pushed the controls in his helicopter and had them land on the end of the pier.

"Please be alive and please be okay." Atticus prayed.

Mr. Starling took his helicopter in for a landing. He walked closer to his daughter while Cherry and Atticus walked at their own pace. Neither of them could see the animals, so Robyn feared the worst.

"Oh Daddy, they're gone!" Robyn bawled, crying into her dad's shirt.

"Don't cry, Robyn, we'll find them," Mr. Starling promised. "Cherry, Atticus, why don't you go help look while I soothe my baby girl?"

"Yes sir." Cherry agreed, she was really fond of him so far, not only was he really bold and daring, but he was also a very good father, no wonder Robyn was so attached to him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Patch! Tom! Jerry!" Atticus called out.

Tom came out for air and looked to see that Patch and Jerry weren't anywhere to be seen.

The cat looked all around for either the mouse or the puppy. "Oh guys!" he sounded like he mourned the loss of them since he couldn't find them. "Guys, where are you? Patch, you were right, I should become friends with Jerry, if I can be friends with you, why should Jerry be any different? Oh, little buddies, you just gotta be here!" he looked over the sunken furniture, still unable to find them. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys... Jerry, you're the best pal a guy could ever have! Please be alive!"

Jerry and Patch came from behind somewhere and had smirks as Tom was in a begging position.

"I promise you... uhh... uhh..."

"All the cheese I can eat?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, all the cheese you can eat!" Tom unknowingly agreed with him.

"And never fight with him as much?" Patch asked.

"Never fight as much!" Tom then said.

"And no more traps?" Jerry then asked.

"No more traps!"

"No tricks?"

"No tricks!"

"That's a promise?"

"That's a-" Tom put his right paw up, then looked behind him to see Patch and Jerry were right behind him the whole time. He growled, grabbing Jerry and wanted to punish him for this.

"Tom, Jerry!" Robyn called then.

"Patch!" Atticus called to him.

"Tom, Jerry, Patch!" Cherry called to them.

Robyn hugged Tom and Jerry while Atticus and Cherry hugged Patch. They were all safe and together again.

"Robyn, I promise I'll never leave you again." Mr. Starling told his daughter as he joined in the happy reunion.

Tom, Jerry, Patch, Cherry, and Atticus were heroes now and put in the paper as they saved the billionaire heiress, Robyn. Maybe now they would all become friends to the end.

"Now remember your promise, Tom," Patch said. "You and Jerry, no more fighting."

"Aw..." Tom groaned.

* * *

Mr. Starling saw how close Robyn was with Tom and Jerry and decided to let her adopt the two as pets and he was going to get them a brand new house, no longer trusting Pristine Figg as Robyn's godmother. Things were going to be very different for everybody from now on. Mr. Starling heard from Cherry and Atticus that Tom and Jerry's old owners never came back for them and they were pretty close with Patch these days, so he decided to get a fancy new house in the neighborhood with all the money he could afford. It was going to take a while, Robyn, Tom, and Jerry stayed with either Cherry or Atticus until it was all done and when it was, Mr. Starling called them all over to check out the new house.

"Can't wait to see Tom, Jerry, Robyn, and Robyn's dad's new house." Patch said.

Robyn ate cereal with Atticus, it was very exciting.

"I hope there's all the food we can eat there!" Tom said, excited as well.

"Robyn, telephone!" Emily called.

Robyn put her spoon down in her milk filled bowl and went to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi Daddy! What? It's ready and we can come right now? Okay!"

"Well, sounds like it's time to see your new house." Atticus said.

Robyn smiled, very excited. They all quickly went to Cherry's house and went with her to the new house.

* * *

Robyn walked inside first and really loved what she saw, then looked to her new pet cat and mouse. "Tom, Jerry, welcome to your new home!"

Tom smiled as he saw a brand new and a lot more comfortable looking seat for himself and he happily sat on it, eager for future naps inside of it. He decided to take one right now.

"Come on, guys, let's see my room." Robyn said, going with Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

Jerry saw that he had a personal hole that had a banner in front of it like a classy hotel entrance.

"I'll meet you guys there, I'm gonna spend sometime with Tom and Jerry." Patch said.

"Okay, we'll be right upstairs." Robyn said to him as she went upstairs with Cherry and Atticus to show them her new bedroom.

Jerry smiled as he went to check out his new hole. Tom glanced to the mouse, he knew he promised, but he took out a mouse trap, unable to resist doing it. Since Patch wasn't there to stop him, he snuck the trap in through Jerry's hole and eagerly waited for his demise to take action.

"I hope that Tom is keeping his promise." Patch said, while making his way to Tom and Jerry.

* * *

Jerry came out from a secret door in the wall and placed the trap next to Tom's waving tail. Tom was having fun, until the trap snapped onto his tail, making him wail again and start chasing Jerry yet again. He never promised that he would never chase Jerry again.

"Guys! Oh brother, well, I never made him promise to never chase Jerry again." Patch shrugged, already seeing that things were back to normal for these two and decided to join in the chase.

They wouldn't be Tom and Jerry if they didn't chase each other after all, but this time Patch was involved with the chase.

Robyn sighed at the top of the steps as she saw her new pets chasing each other. "Well... Nobody's perfect," she then looked to her new friends. "I wish I could be like you guys and go on adventures. Daddy goes on some of his own all the time."

"Maybe someday you could join us." Cherry gave a shrug.

"Yeah and I promise it will be an experience of a lifetime." Atticus said.

"If it's okay with Daddy." Robyn smiled, a little excited about going on adventures with her new friends in the future.

Mr. Starling overheard them. "We'll see, honey, we'll see..." he chuckled, ruffling up her blonde hair as they watched Tom, Jerry, and Patch chase each other, but either way, no matter what would happen, they were all friends to the end.

After seeing the new house, everybody decided to go home. Patch was following them and looked into the Brown backyard and saw Magenta, the female puppy from Dr. Applecheek's and she was talking with Angel and Scamp. They all saw Patch, Cherry, and Atticus and waved their paws to them.

The End


End file.
